Three and a half Gilmore Girls
by Arron-Flanagan-1995
Summary: This takes place after the final episode of Gilmore Girls: A Year In The Life... Lorelai and Rory struggle to come to terms with their new reality. How will they overcome this new obstacle in their life, but most worrying of all, what will Emily Gilmore have to say about it? After those long awaited last 4 words, I feel that this is what would realistically follow. Read and review!
1. Annie or Oliver

Rory gazed at her mom's face, a mixture of mild horror and disbelief. She waited for a response, and waited, and kept waiting, and eventually, after a few seconds that felt more like a few minutes, Rory caved.

"Mom, please say something."

Lorelai blinked several times and shook her head slightly, stammering over the words trying to escape her mouth, her mind full of questions, each one pushing past the other to be the first asked. And in true Lorelai fashion, she was very serious about the matter, asking the most important question first.

"It's not the Wookie's, is it?"

"Mom!" Rory exclaimed, shifting uncomfortably.

"Well it seemed like a logical thing to ask."

"Yeah, until you said it!"

Lorelai stood, placing her champagne glass on a nearby bench, and walked across to the other side of the gazebo. She placed her elbows on the wooden railing and held her head in her hands, running them through her hair, thinking. The silence was killing Rory.

"I haven't heard you this quiet since you found out Trump was the president elect." Rory half laughed, attempting to break the tension.

"Yeah, and _that_ seemed less shocking than _this_!"

Rory, stood now, shocked and slightly hurt. "Oh really? So a tyrant, fascist, overly fake tanned business man ruling the free world is less shocking than your daughter getting pregnant?!"

Lorelai turned to face her daughter. "Well I was kinda prepared for it after months of TV specials about his chances of winning, it became obvious, but I must have missed that episode of The View where they debated the chances of you being impregnated!"

Rory rolled her eyes. "Can you drop the sarcasm for just a minute?"

"No, seriously, apparently Whoopi saw it coming!"

"Mom! This is serious!" Rory snapped.

"You think I don't know that?!" Lorelai retaliated, louder, angrier. Rory shrunk away slightly. "You're unemployed, living with your Mom, you have a degree and have yet to do something great with it, you're single, and…" She paused, thinking for a brief second. "If Wookie isn't the Dad, who is?"

Rory looked at the floor. That was all Lorelai needed. "… Single, and the Dad is an engaged millionaire playboy who lives on the other side of The Atlantic!"

"I know my situation, Mom."

"No, I don't think you do, because if you _did_ you would have been more careful!"

"Oh, like you were when I was conceived?" Rory rebutted.

Lorelai laughed out loud and turned, walking back to the railing. "That is completely different."

"How is it different? You were pregnant, unemployed, Dad left you-"

Lorelai cut her off, "No, _I_ left _him_ , he just chose not to follow. Not only that, but we were in a relationship, you were just the other woman to Logan!"

Rory knew her Mom was right with that last remark, although she wouldn't admit it . "But it's still the same. Plus you were only 16, I'm 32."

"Being older makes it _worse!_ You should know how the whole conception thing works by now, you should know better, _that's_ the difference!" She turned and looked into her daughters eyes, trying her best not to burst into tears. "I was a stupid, immature, rebellious little brat who didn't know what she was doing. _You're_ a woman, a Yale graduate, a well travelled and well versed, beautiful young lady with her whole life ahead of her, and this is _not_ how your plan was meant to end up!"

"Well plans change, I went to Yale after dreaming of Harvard since I was 6."

"There's a big difference between what college to go to and becoming a Mother. One lasts a few years and you can drop out at any time, being a parent however is a full time job and there's _no_ going back."

Rory shrugged. "I don't even know if I'm keeping it."

"Oh, okay, push it out and give it to an orphanage, that'll do the trick." Lorelai walked past Rory, unable to even look at her. She walked down the stairs of the gazebo and began to walk across the square. "We might as well just name the poor thing Annie now and get it over with. If it's a boy Oliver will do, we're sorted!"

Rory followed her Mom, who was rushing towards Luke's, struggling to keep up with her. "No, I meant, I don't know if I'm… _keeping_ it..." The words left a bad taste in her mouth.

Lorelai stopped in her tracks. She let those words sink in. Now she knew what Rory meant. She dared not turn round as the tears began streaming down her face. She shook her head softly and continued to walk, leaving Rory standing there, alone, who now began to cry also, as the morning sun rose over Stars Hollow.


	2. Where Is She Today?

Luke had come over to his diner once the champagne had been opened. He knew that once the champagne was finished with, his new wife and daughter-in-law would want coffee. As soon as the sun began to show over the steeple, it was morning, and he knew that meant Lorelai's daily pick-me-up would soon be needed, especially since they had been up for nearly 24 hours. Lorelai wasn't good on a minimal amount of rest.

As he opened a fresh packet of coffee beans, he inhaled the rich aroma and couldn't help but smile, as it made him think of his best friend, the gorgeous woman who had just said "I do" not long before.

Just then, Lorelai opened the door to the diner, wiping the tears from her cheeks. Luke turned and saw her, his smile widening. She kept her head lowered slightly as she tried to compose herself.

"Hello Mrs Danes." He beamed as he sat a large mug on he counter.

She smiled softly at him and replied, "That the biggest mug you've got?"

"You use it pretty much everyday and now suddenly it's not good enough?" Mock hurt tinged his voice.

"I have been up since this time one whole day ago, so I think the usual coffee mug is redundant given the circumstances."

"Okay then, what would you suggest?"

"I don't know, a bowl? The whole jug? Or maybe I'll just eat the coffee beans out of the bag?"

"Is it bad that I wouldn't put that past you?"

"You know me so well." She smiled.

" _Too_ well." He turned around to get the jug. "So where's Rory? I hope you didn't try and convince her to have champagne."

Lorelai took a seat and thought on what he just said. It made sense now that she had refused a glass. Not that it was odd of her, she wasn't a big drinker, but it was a special occasion after all. "No, she behaved."

He turned to face her with the fresh batch of coffee and began to pour. "Well _one_ of you has to behave. I don't think either of you would have got to where you are today if you were both as crazy as the coffee-bean-eating lady."

Lorelai looked down into the deep, dark, liquid, warming her hands as she held the oversized mug. "And where _is_ she today?"

Luke tilted his head to the side, puzzled, he raised an eyebrow. "Huh? Who?"

"Rory… where is she?"

"Is this a kind of newly-wed-step-child version of Where's Waldo? If so, I'm pretty sure she's at the gazebo where I last saw you both. Hard to tell since she isn't wearing the red and white striped jumper she's supposed to."

Lorelai smiled a little but her tone became more serious. "No, I mean… in her life, where _is_ she?"

Luke sensed the seriousness in her tone now, so he walked around the counter and took a seat beside her. He thought of what to say for a moment, knowing that, for some reason, his wife needed reassurance. He assumed the alcohol had gone to her head already.

"Well, um… she's back home, for _now!_ It's temporary, despite what everyone else thinks. She is working at The Gazette, which doesn't exactly pay, but she's running the place, and that'll look great on her resume, even if she has to big it up a little bit."

He looked at her to see if her seemingly melancholy mood had passed slightly. She was resting her cheek upon her hand, watching him expectantly.

"Proceed." She said eagerly.

He was caught off guard somewhat, not entirely sure how to proceed. "Um, I guess… She… Well…"

"Oh my god!"

Luke jumped in fright at Lorelai's cry as she slammed her head to the counter top.

"What? What did I say?"

"Nothing, you said nothing!" She shouted, her face pressed against the counter, her distressed voice muffled.

"You didn't give me a chance! And what's all this about anyway? Why are you so worried all of a sudden? Rory's a smart girl, the smartest girl I know."

"Smarter than April?"

"Does Rory have any holes in her face filled with metal?"

"Not yet."

"Well then yes, smarter than April."

Luke looked down at his wife, her eyes looking off into the distance, silently tormented, deep in thought. "She's just in a bit of a rut, we've all been there. She'll find a way back out of it and she'll be off conquering the world again! And she has the best mother _and_ friend any girl could ask for helping her along the way."

He moved her hair away from her face and lowered himself down to her level, resting his cheek upon the counter next to hers, both of them looking like they had fallen asleep waiting on someone to serve them. He looked at the counter surface quickly and said "It's a good thing Ceaser is such a clean freak or else we'd have day old pancake crumbs in our ears."

Lorelai laughed aloud, that beautiful smile reappearing on her face. Luke grinned at the sight. She opened her eyes again, and saw his eyes gazing into her own. She reached out a hand and stroked his jawline, feeling his stubble. "Thanks for listening to me."

"I guess it's kind of my job now." He brandished his ring finger, glimmering in the morning sun that poured into the diner. "The past decade has been kind of tuning into you every now and again, nodding, looking interested. I feel very obliged now."

"So romantic, you should add that to your toast."

"You think our guests would like it?"

"They'd feel very obliged to, we're giving them free food and alcohol. They'll laugh at _anything_ we say."

Luke smiled, Lorelai smiled back at him, and they came together, faces still resting on the counter, and kissed. A long, loving, lasting kiss.

When they parted, Luke screwed his face up slightly and tasted his lips. "How many champagnes did you have?"

"One…"

Luke raised an eyebrow.

"… alright, five, but your coffee is better."

And with that, she sat up and began to drink her coffee from her oversized mug, her mind no more at ease than it was before she walked in, but her heart falling for the man beside her a little more every minute.


	3. Hakuna Matata

Lane sat with her legs crossed on the sofa, Rory sitting opposite her, and listened intently as Rory tried to speak through her sobs.

"Rory, I feel like I've done the friend thing pretty well so far. I answered your call even though it is _ridiculously_ early, I let you come over here, running the risk of waking my boys up, which by the way, when it's three boys against one girl, is not fair and can get _very_ ugly, especially when sleep deprivation is involved, and now that you're here I wanna help, but you're gonna have to stop crying for just a second so I know how."

Rory nodded, took a deep breath, paused, giving Lane hope, and then the sobs erupted again, worse than before.

Just then, the bedroom door opened, and Zack emerged looking like a grizzly bear, disturbed from hibernation. "I heard crying, and because I was asleep, my dream went from being about Hep Alien doing a world tour, and the crowd was singing and it was awesome, then suddenly they were all crying, and then they all turned into babies, and my guitar turned into a giant rattle, and I was shaking it and trying to make them stop, but they wouldn't, and…"

Zack caught sight of Lane's burning stare, silently telling him to back away. He nodded, and began to backtrack into his cave. "… I'll see you later, Rory. Can't wait for the wedding!" And with a thumbs up, he had eased the door shut, leaving the girls to do their thing.

"I'm sorry about him. Apparently there's no human equivalent of a pound, where you can drop off unwanted or annoying subjects of the male species."

Rory let out a little laugh.

Lane grinned, "Well that noise was a horse of a different colour! Better than crying, anyway."

"You could never abandon Zack, his puppy dog eyes would make you feel too guilty." Rory wiped her eyes.

"Apparently Zack's are for life, not just for Christmas." The two friends smiled at one another, Rory managing to catch her breath. "So what's up? Did you and your Mom have a fight?"

"Why would you assume _that's_ what it is?"

"Well the fact that you came _here_ and not your Mom's house was kind of a give away."

Rory nodded in agreement. "Not bad, Nancy Drew."

"We're practically sisters, I've learned to spot the signs."

"Well, since you're practically _my_ sister, and I'm practically _your_ sister, does that mean I can tell you anything?"

"You know it does!"

"I mean, like, _major_ news… _very_ major news."

"Well I'd like to think I'd hear anything, _including_ major news, from you, and not have to read about it in your autobiography. If I _do_ have to wait till then though I'm expecting a signed first edition!"

"And you'll reserve judgement?"

"As long as it's a signed first edition, then sure."

Rory paused, struggling to let out the words. Lane waited patiently.

"Unsigned?"

Another pause, and then, "I'm pregnant!" Rory blurted.

Lane's eyes widened, shock written across her face, her jaw dropped. "You're… you're pre-… pregnant?"

"7 pregnancy tests confirmed it."

"7?!"

"It would have been 8 but my bladder wouldn't allow it."

"7 is fine."

"I guess."

"Did the job."

"That it did."

Silence fell between the two as Lane tried to process what her best friend had just told her. She stood and began to pace, trying to find the words.

"Well?" Rory asked.

"Well what?" Lane stopped.

"What do you think?"

"I think that it's… wait, is Logan the father?" She looked at Rory for answer, and Rory nodded, not quite wanting to admit it, but it's better to know the father and not be proud of who he is, rather than have no idea who the father is. "Ah…"

"'Ah'?"

"Well it's great that you have a little humanoid floating around in there, or two if you're like me, or 8 if you're Kate."

"So why the 'Ah'?"

"Well… Isn't he engaged?"

Rory stood now and walked into the kitchen, scorching a trail in the carpet as she went, her annoyance from that question palpable. "Please don't."

"What? I'm just trying to-"

"I know, I know, but that's what my mother and I got into an argument over and I _really_ don't want us to argue over it too."

"Okay, so we won't." Lane smiled, reassuring Rory, recognising the fear and nerves in her friend that she too felt all those years ago.

"We were drunk, and he had flown all the way from London to here, and he took me out on this magical night, and we obviously forgot to…"

"Glove the love?"

"Yeah, I guess that's one way to put it." She looked at the ground now and seemed ashamed. Taking a seat on a stool by the breakfast table, she plopped herself down and contemplated.

Lane walked over and sat by her, putting an arm around her shoulder. "It's okay, you're human, humans make mistakes."

"But most mistakes don't create life."

"Tell that to The Professor after he spilled Chemical X and made The PowerPuff Girls."

Rory giggled, and then her little smile faded once more. "I'm scared, Lane. I'm _really_ scared. My Mom made it work, against all odds, she made it work, built this amazing life for herself, all on her own, and she was half my age. And here _I_ am…"

"We'll get through this, Rory. I promise." Lane hugged Rory, knowing that right now, a hug was all she could offer. "You know, there's this African proverb that always made me think of your Mom, coming here to Stars Hollow with you when you were a baby."

"Hakuna Matata?"

"Well, _that_ , but also, 'it takes a village to raise a child'."

Rory looked at Lane, curious now.

" _Everyone_ in this town loves you Rory, and they helped raise you. Babette, Miss Patty, Luke, even Mrs Kim believe it or not, all took turns babysitting you whilst Lorelai worked crazy hours every day of every week at The Independence Inn. The only reason she is where she is today is, not only her amazing work ethic and people skills and intelligence, but because this whole town helped her. They helped her build her career and helped her raise you, and if they have to do it again, for _you_ this time around, they will, because they all love you. You're _not_ alone, Rory. Your Mom wasn't alone, and neither are you."

Rory was fighting back tear by this point, and at that moment, she remembered just how lucky she was to have a friend like Lane.


	4. She Needs Her Mom

The people of Stars Hollow were gathering around the gazebo now, awestruck and utterly surprised by Kirk's decorating skills. Maybe he had finally found his calling? They hoped so anyway. It was mid afternoon, and the wedding of Luke Danes and Lorelai Gilmore was due to take place just shortly. Everyone had been waiting for this day for a long time, even before they had finally got together, and even when they had broke up, and even when they had both married other people. It was clear they were destined to be together, even before they realised it themselves.

Lorelai was in Miss Patty's dance studio getting ready behind a partition wall. Miss Patty and Babette waited eagerly whilst the woman they had known since she was a girl prepared for her big day.

Behind the partition wall, Lorelai was halfway into her dress. Miss Celine had finally found the perfect one for her, dragging her away kicking and screaming from The Bangles t-shirt and denim jeans she wanted to wear. With one hand, Lorelai sorted her dress, pulling it up over her shoulder, and with the other hand, she was texting Rory to find out where she was. She was supposed to be here helping her mom get ready, and although they had a fight earlier in the day, she thought Rory would still at least show face.

"How's everything coming along back there, dear?" Miss Patty called over her shoulder to Lorelai as she added the finishing touches to the bouquet.

"I bet you look like a million bucks, sugar!" Babette cheered from the sidelines.

"Maybe if I'd had a million tucks, then sure."

"Oh please, your dress fits beautifully, you've _always_ had a figure to die for!" Miss Patty reassured her. "Most people bloat up like a balloon when they're in love and settled with someone."

"Because they resort to inhaling helium to get through the day?" Lorelai quipped as she wriggled and writhed to get the dress up past her chest.

Miss Patty chuckled heartily. "In some cases perhaps, but mainly because they no longer need to try and look good for other people. And it's a known fact that people eat when they're happy and content. That's why I blew up the way I did. I was happy and content with too many husbands, it all just added up."

"But now you've lost all the weight!" Babette exclaimed. "Does that mean you're unhappy and discontented?" She looked concerned.

"No, not at all! It just means that I'm making the most of all the pretty young things in the 30 something club. Dance is not the only exercise I specialise in." She winked suggestively, a cheeky grin on her face.

She and Babette laughed aloud whilst Lorelai shuddered at the thought. Just then, her phone pinged, and she lunged at her handbag anxiously to grab the device and read the message. It was from Lane, saying that she hadn't seen Rory since early that morning and that she couldn't see her at the gazebo either. Lorelai wasn't worried as such, but curious as to where she could be hiding out. She was probably avoiding the crowds until the last possible minute, when she would finally give her mom away after walking her down the aisle.

Lorelai, fully dressed and ready to get married to Luke the second time that day, emerged from behind the partition. Her floor length, waist hugging, white silk, off the shoulder dress, with white floral lace sleeves, her hair curled and falling free around her face and shoulders. Babette and Miss Patty stood and gazed upon her, eyes watering, mouths open in adoration.

Miss Patty started, "Lorelai, you look…"

"Hot as hell, damn! Luke is one lucky guy!" Babette finished.

"Try telling him that, when it's cold I just radiate my hotness all around him, he saves a ton on heating bills."

"Are you ready?" Miss Patty asked, wiping a tear from her eye.

"I should hope so, unless she feels like she needs _another_ decade to quander away her existence."

Everyone turned to see Emily standing in the doorway, wearing her finest pant suit with matching bag and heels.

"Quander?" Lorelai asked, raising an eyebrow?

"It's a combination of question and ponder."

"Oh I see… That's not how I waste my existence! I waste it by waking up really early and spending the first six hours of my day coming up with sarcastic comebacks, and practising my facial expressions and hand gestures."

"You terrify me." Emily shook her head and began looking through her handbag.

"That's thanks to those six wasted hours early each morning." Lorelai smiled proudly.

"Doesn't she look marvellous, Emily?" Miss Patty beamed.

"You must be so proud!" Babette asked, wiping her running mascara.

"When she isn't speaking I am quite proud, yes."

Emily began to walk towards Lorelai, eyeing her up and down, trying not to let an enormous smile take over her face. She reached a hand towards her daughters face, to which Lorelai responded with a fake and over the top flinch, turning her face away in fear.

"Don't hit me again, Mommy!"

"Hold still, you're like a cartoon character!"

"Jessica Rabbit? Betty Boop?"

"More like Tigger."

"Tigger's not sexy."

"No, but he clearly has turrets."

Emily moved a stray strand of hair from Lorelai's face and tucked it behind her ear. Then, she went into her handbag again and produced from it a shimmering silver tiara. Lorelai gazed at it, the diamonds twinkling like little stars. Emily raised it to her daughters head and placed it there, fixing it accordingly.

"This was mine. I wore it when I married your father, and we were married for half a century."

"Thanks to the tiara? Is it a lucky tiara?"

"Well, men like women with style and elegance… Richard did anyway."

"And Luke doesn't?"

"He's marrying _you_." Emily stepped back and looked at her only daughter on her big day. "You look beautiful, Lorelai."

Lorelai smiled softly, trying not to tear up. "Thanks, Mom."

"Have you tried your dress on everyday in excitement like I did before my wedding?" Emily smiled, remembering how giddy she felt before her big day.

"Well considering Luke only proposed a few days ago, and Miss Celine and I agreed on this dress yesterday, the answer to that would be yes… because I first tried this on _yesterday_ , and I'm wearing it _now_ …"

"A simple yes would have sufficed. In fact, if you had ignored me I would have been more than happy." Emily suddenly realised someone was missing. "Where's Rory? She should be here."

"I have quandered that already." Lorelai walked to the full length mirror, checkinpg her reflection, fussing over her hair.

"You mean you don't know where she is?"

"Or maybe Rory doesn't know where I am? Life is an endless mystery."

"Have you called her? She's giving you away, she has to be here."

"Mom, don't panic, she'll be out there somewhere. Greeting guests, perhaps? Showing people to their seat?"

"Ridiculous, Rory shouldn't be doing that, that's what an usher is for."

"We were gonna have Usher but felt that Jason Derulo was a bit more relevant these days."

"I don't even want an explanation for the noises that just came out of your mouth." Emily turned and began to walk away towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Lorelai asked.

"I'm going to find my seat. I'll have to find it now before someone else claims it. Without an usher it'll be a free-for-all!"

"Well, if you see Rory can you tell her I missed having her here." Lorelai kept busy with her reflection in the mirror, avoiding eye contact with her mother.

Emily stopped in her tracks and turned in curiosity, listening to her daughters tone. "Did you have a fight?"

"No." Lorelai replied defensively. "Why?"

"No reason…" Emily knew her daughter too well and didn't believe her for a second. "If I see her, I'll tell her that you missed having her here." And with that she was gone.

The time had come. Everyone was seated and waiting impatiently for the bride and groom to finally tie the knot. Luke stood on the gazebo with Reverend Skinner, Michel, Sookie, Lane and Paul Anka. Paul Anka had the two wedding rings hanging from his collar, ready to be taken off the chain when the time came. The town sat in chairs surrounding the gazebo, filling the entire square with guests.

Then, as 'How To Dream' by Sam Phillips began to play from the speakers either side of the gazebo, all heads turned to the edge of the square, where Lorelai stood in her white dress, a vision of beauty. Sookie gasped and began to bubble, causing Michel to roll his eyes.

"Ugh, why do people insist on crying when they're happy? It's a dress, she has worn dresses _many_ times." He scoffed in a hushed tone.

"But it's her wedding dress, and she looks like an angel!" Sookie swallowed the lump in her throat.

"An angel?" Michel grimaced. "If I die and see Lorelai Gilmore leading me to the pearly white gates, I will jump off my cloud and quite happily fall into Hell."

"Lorelai Gilmore?" Sookie quizzed. "You mean, Lorelai _Danes_?"

Luke gazed on lovingly at his wife, standing at the end of the path leading through the square. It was a long straight walk towards the gazebo, she just had to start walking… which she didn't. The music continued to play, and Lorelai continued to stand there.

Luke and Reverend Skinner exchanged a glance. "Shouldn't she be walking right now?" Luke asked, worriedly.

"In theory, yes… but she's a modern woman, maybe she wants _you_ to walk over to _her_?" Reverend Skinner answered, just as confused as Luke.

Eventually, everyone had gathered that something was the matter, and all heads looked from the bride to the groom, the bride to the groom, back and forth, like a facial expression tennis match. Emily joined the crowd in their hushed yet mass alarm.

Lorelai stood on the sidewalk, staring at Luke who stood there patiently, a cute little look of confusion written across his face. She scanned the crowd and beyond, looking for Rory, but there was no sign of her. At that point, the music finished playing, and everyone looked over at Kirk who sat with a CD player on his lap. Luke looked down at him in the front row and nodded, signalling for him to play the song again. Kirk did as he was told.

Finally, Luke bit the bullet and decided to go and see what was wrong. He began to walk away, but heard the jingling of Paul Anka's collar following him. He turned to his furry shadow and said quietly "Wait here, buddy. If she sees your face, she'll go through with the wedding out of guilt." Paul Anka obeyed with a sad whine.

The groom continued on his way towards his bride. Lorelai began to walk also, meeting him halfway. All heads followed them, eager to see what was going to happen.

"You can't ditch me _now_ , everyone's here." Luke pleaded jokingly.

"It's Rory, I can't do this without Rory."

"Well, technically she already took part in the wedding this morning, this is all just for the people, a formality. No point wasting all these chairs. Where is she anyway?"

"I have no idea, and no one has heard from her since this morning."

Luke scanned her face, and he didn't like what he saw. "You're worried."

Lorelai nodded, holding back tears. "We had a fight, and it wasn't pretty, despite our good looks, and I _really_ need to go find her."

"Say no more." Luke reassured her. "You want me to come with?"

"No, no, this is something I need to do, she needs her mom."

Luke nodded. "Shall I just open the bar now?"

"Well we didn't let the chairs go to waste, so we shouldn't let the booze go to waste either."

Luke gave her a quick kiss, and then they both looked at the crowds either side of them.

"We do!" Lorelai cheered, punching her first into the air. And with that, she was off, running as quickly as she could in her dress and heels towards her Jeep, which was parked outside Luke's. She opened the door, jumped in, taking off her heels and bundling up her dress, and then slammed the door and sped off.

Everyone was left in a stunned silence, all eyes on Luke now. He hesitantly punched his fist into the air, followed by "We did!"


End file.
